


Roll the Footage

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey starts watching the footage of the original Iron Man tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the Footage

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny Rhodey and Tony OneShot.
> 
> Characterization may be a bit off so sorry about that.

Rhodey laughed aloud as the footage played before him. He was watching the recordings of when Tony had first tested out the Iron Man suit. He had come to love the scenes where Dum-E had sprayed him with the fire extinguisher. They made him laugh the most, much to Tony's disapproval, who was ironically standing right beside his best friend as he watched the footage.

Rhodey kept a note on the slight hue that had made its way to Tony's face.

As the videos kept playing before him, Rhodey continued to grin from ear to ear, while Tony groaned in both annoyance and embarassment. The fact that JARVIS was literally narrating all the scenes in front of Rhodey wasn't helping.

Rhodey glanced to his side. "Wow, and here I thought you just got it right on the first try or something."

Tony grumbled a few comments, probably quite vulgar, but Rhodey didn't mind. He just chuckled.

"I think it's cute that you and Dum-E have such a good relationship. I mean, he doesn't even talk, unlike JARVIS."

"That's very true Mr. Rhodes," the A.I. responded.

Even though Rhodey wasn't facing Tony, he could literally feel him roll his eyes, though he wasn't expecting the pair or arms that started to lay limp on top of his shoulders, or the chin just placed itself so comfortably atop his head. "Are you done watching this yet?"

Rhodey gulped slightly at the sudden contact, hoping the arms that were almost wrapped around his neck couldn't feel the movement in his throat, "...y-yeah I guess."

"Good," Tony paused the video, "now, I'm bored. Why don't we go do something fun~."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Tony's head moved to the side of Rhodey's, a large smirk plastered on that already seductive expression. He whispered into Rhodey's ear, sending shivers down his spine, "You'll see."

Rhodey turned to stare at Tony, his face turning a shade of red. 

This was not going to end well.


End file.
